Los Guerreros de la espada y Las Sombras ocultas
by javier de jesus segura salas
Summary: muchas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a corregir la historia y les puse unas cosas a mi nuevos son lago abarcadores de la histoaria pero naruto no me pertenese aclaroda eso disfruten el fic


**_Los Guerreros de la Espada y las sombras ocultas _**

**(La llegada)**

**En lo que es la aldea Konoka un chico herido con muchas marcas de su cuerpo pero sus vestimentas son diferentes este bestia con panst con un chamarra un conjunto muy especia en color café con amarillo y rojo de color claros pero naturales colores que no eran vistoso su calzado no es el de los ninjas de Konoha el trae unas placas de metal de oro protegiendo talón y dedos y acolchonado para mejor comodidad y cuero para mayor flexibilidad y su cabello castaño oscuro ojos turquesa lo que es le iris si vestimenta es diferente el entra la aldea con muchas heridas pero nadie se da cuenta de su presencia el chico trae dos catanas "espadas" de unos 80 cm. de largo el joven de la edad de unos 17 años esta con la heridas de gravedad así que finalmente el esta recargado pero lo mas extraño que se sienta en lo que es cualquiera lugar resulta que se pone a descansar en lo que es la entrada de una florería la de la madre de Ino**

**En la noche el joven recargado en lo que es la puerta de la florería de la madre de Ino tiene un sueño**

**Chico: - tiene escenas de su fatídica lucha un recuerdo-" solo eres escoria itachi no tendré piedad por lo que respecta a la cuidad de oro del samurai del sol te matare"- lucho contra el hermano de sasuke y lo mas impresionante contra todos los del su grupo y a todos los mato pero quedo muy herido -" ahora tengo derecho a buscar a quien amar"- eso es todo el reto ya lo saben llego a la aldea –**

**En la mañana Sakura decidió ayudarle a Ino con la Florería por bueno de echo ella no tenia planes ese día y demás que sen van encontrado con un Chico herido sangrando pero eso fue lo que se les hizo mas extraño a todos**

**Aquella persona le era muy extraña a Sakura, así que fue y hablo con el, estaba sentada en una banca con la cabeza abajo, Sakura le hablo, pero este no respondió**

**Chico: - esta despertando por si mismo su heridas sanan por una misterioso chacra dorado - haaaa - se incorpora es mas es alto mas que kakashi - lamento el haber te molestado no te interrumpiré en tus negocios- se empieza a retirar pero tal vez esta débil pero eso en un estado de inacción por eso mira las jóvenes- díganme saben donde pueden solicitar un empleo para un runing- samuráis sin amo o que no nació en un clan sin uno-**

**Chico: - mira Sakura y a Ino- muchas gracias- una especie de chacra de color dorado sana las heridas de su cuerpo-**

**Sakura: como te llamas?**

**Zoney: me llaman Zoney**

**In: mucho gusto, yo soy Ino-mirando al chico de la manera en que miraba a Sasuke-**

**Sakura: yo me llamo Sakura, seguro que estas bien?**

**Zo: si estoy bien no te preocupes mis heridas están sanas dime conocen un lugar donde puedan aceptar mi servicios- el porta su catanas pero una de ellas era un poco inicias con la empuñadura diferente**

**Zo: valla esta aldea es mas grande de lo que pensaba pero bueno- se pone a caminas- ustedes han estado en la aldea del metal y cristal de los ninja de Ryunan:** **es una aldea que se encuentra cerca de la aldea de la niebla, a la vera de la aldea secreta de la lluvia**

**Sakura: que no hay ninjas? entonces...**

**Zo: en parte se retiraron alas montañas por que digamos su poder es muy grande pero muchos de los suyos se revelaron pero uno de ellos yo nace en la cuidad de Rusan la cuidad capital de país de oro donde los samuráis del son reinan**

**In: la ciudad Rusan... creo que he escuchado hablar de eso** **pero no es solo una leyenda?**

**Zo: - muestra el sello de su familia la reinante del país del oro- no es verdad la verdad**

**Sakura: pero se decía que los habitantes de allá, son ninjas legendarios, para su propia seguridad denominadas samurai.**

**Zo: en parte si pero no somos ninjas pero podemos contrarrestar cual quiere técnica de ellos lo únicos que nos dan solo los samuráis de Okinawa ellos son los samuráis de la luna del país del plata**

**Naruto: eh, Sakura-chan!!!!!!**

**In: ah... Naruto...**

**Sakura: hola Naruto, te presento a Zoney-kun**

**Zo: - Algo dentro se movía en su ser su bestia sagrada al parecer el conoce a kyubee- tu eres el Zorro de la nueve colas**

**Naruto: como sabes de mi?!!!**

**Zo: porque alguien dentro conoce muy bien a kyubee lucharon pero tu zorro perdió la lucha hace mucho** **acaso no lo saben?**

**Naruto: eh...-poniéndose detrás de Zoney y empujándolo a miles de kilómetros de distancias- haber, no digas eso delante de la gente.**

**Zoney: por que te pones así simplemente no importa si lo traes o no la verdad quien eres como te expresas lo que cuenta tu verdadero yo no el zorro si no tu**

**Naruto: eh... bueno... NO DEGAS ESO DELANTE DE SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!**

**Zo: por que eres tan escandaloso te falta disciplina pero seré discreto**

**Detrás de ellos aparece Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: acaso tienes algún problema con el?**

**Naruto: Sasuke!!!!**

**Sasuke: llevo un rato siguiéndolos, que estas tramando Naruto?**

**Zo: - solo se pone en una posición de un solo instante esta de tras de sasuke sin que le se hubiera dado cuenta- no es de buena educación esperar las personas**

**Sasuke: -lo mira con mirada de muerte y pone su sharingan- será mejor que te vayas de aquí ahora.**

**Zo: eres débil - se pone a caminar a lado de Naruto - mi hermana podría de rotarte sin ningún problema**

**Sasuke: me la pagaras-y empieza a atacar a Zoney-**

**Zo: - solo le impacta el puño en las costillas del miembro del clan Uchilla se escucho como un doble sonido rápido de rompimiento de huesos de huesos luego y la camisa de sasuke se deshizo como su hubiera explotado por completo dando entender que sasuke estaba con los huesos rotos-**

**Naruto: Sasuke!!!!! -Naruto estaba apunto de atacar a Zoney, cuando alguien le agarra la mano.**

**Kakashi: no deberían hacer peleas callejeras**

**Naruto: Kakashi-sensei**

**Zo: - mira Naruto- por que lo defiende es frió no tiene respetos por los que le apoyan es una lección de humildad tu si mereces respeto amigo Naruto- le hace una reverencia-**

**Sasuke se quedo impresionado por el comentario de Zoney, al igual que Kakashi y Naruto, pero como siempre los celos de invadieron**

**Kakashi saco un chiriken y apunto a Zoney.**

**Zo: mejor guarda tu chiriken no funciona con migo le ultimo que lo uso con migo le devolví la navaja- le para le chiriken como si nada-**

**Zoney: recuerda que solicitaron un exterminador de parte de lo que me dijeron que mataran a un traidor de tu aldea itachi lo hice y he cumplido la orden - le muestra lo que traía en la bolsa y muestra a kakashi la cabeza de itachi-**

**Sasuke: - se quedo impresionado-...el... había matado a Itachi?**

**Una chica estaba en la cuidad con una vestimenta muy diferente ala de los del pueblo ella estaba vestida como de una manera parecida a Zoney solo que es mas tradicional**

**Sakura: Ino... mira, esta vestida como aquel chico...**

**Sakura: es muy linda...**

**La chica les hablo dulcemente con una sonrisa en la cara, preguntando...**

**Miko: me pueden decir si un samuráis del sol esta en la aldea por favor**

**Sakura: eh... si, pero anda con uno de nuestros amigos, te parece si lo buscamos juntas?**

**Ino, Sakura y Miko, fueron a buscar a Zoney en la dirección en la que se había ido con Kakashi**

**Miko: si mi hermano menor esta buscando esposa y papa me mando a ver que no escogiera solo cuerpo sabes a lo que me refiero cierto**

**In: ... eso creo...-un rayito de esperanza-**

**Siguieron el camino, y encontraron a Naruto ayudando a Sasuke a caminar.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!!!!**

**En la residencia del clan hyugaa un desconocido entro sin ser visto a hurtadillas logro pasar las defensas y seguridad sin ser visto entra en donde el líder del clan descansa al entrar el se pone muy sigiloso y al mirar al líder habla.**

**?: Estas listo para morir maldito acecino - despertando a su oponente a propósito-**

**Hiashi: quien eres?!**

**?: Clan Sinakure, Soriyu Sinakure - ante esa palabras le hygaa esta petrificado –**

**El es uno de los sobre vivientes pero fueron varios los que contribuyeron a su caída de la aldea de metal y cristal algunos de la aldea Konoha como Hiashi hyugaa y otros partidarios por que se estaban desarrollando técnicas en ese lugar unas también eran rompe sellos por lo mismo del clan estaba preocupado por eso conspiro con otras aldeas para derrocamiento en secreto de la misma el que tenemos eran heredero del kage de cristal**

**Hiashi: espero que tu también estés listo- y pone su... bueno, y usa su técnica familiar el byakugan –**

**Soriyu: hosuen- su ojos son rojos como los de raimaru- listo - se pone en frente de lugar sin que este se fura una técnica cual es muy parecida la byakugan tres golpes de parte del nuestro desconocido vengador-**

**Soriyu: que lastima - lo golpea de manera brutal haciéndolo atravesar el muro al líder del clan hyugaa-**

**Hyugaa:- logra golpear a su enemigo, logrando que deje de manar chacra-**

**Soriyu: que patético- su chacra emana mas que nuca eliminando su puntos débiles- eso es algo que ustedes nunca podrán hacer- le pone un golpe directo en le rostro dejándolo muy mal herido- me quedo con esto amerita que se te degrade a Bouaké- se queda con la insignes del la familia hyugaa- adiós perdedor- se retira-**

**Hinata había escuchado el ruido, va corriendo al la habitación de su padre, para encontrarlo tirado en el piso**

**La noticia de que un ninja desconocido había llegado y derrotando la líder del clan hyugaa y arrebatarle el símbolo familiar**

**Hinata estaba muy herida en lo que es su orgullo como miembro heredera del clan Hyugaa por ello, y se la pasaba entrenando en el bosque, cuando se encuentra con Naruto, quien en realidad la había estado buscando**

**Naruto: eh, Hinata, estas bien?**

**Zo: -esta al lado de Naruto como un amigo nuevo pero el si le recetaba- ella es una buena mujer para ti - le dice a Naruto-**

**Naruto: ah!!! Que dices!!!!**

**Hinata se sonrojo**

**Naruto: ah, te presento a Zoney, Zoney ella es Hinata**

**Zo: que es la verdad ella es fiel pero eso si es tímida pero bueno mucho gusto señorita hyugaa**

**A Hinata hasta le costo contestar, pues ya saben como se pone cuando esta cerca de Naruto...**

**Mienta en otro lado en una tejado de Konoha**

**Soriyu: esta cuidad me da pena es muy débil no se como pudieron con los de mi ciudad - bien el siguiente es huchilla necesito al huchilla y también el ultimo será Usumaki los demás ya están acabados- se retira del lugar-**

**Luego en el hospital están los chicos mirando todo y en eso se escucha una voz de una mujer joven**

**Zo: - trata de huir pero su hermana lo tiene por le cuello le hace cebollita traducción cuando te frotan los nudillos en la cabeza- suéltame no hagas eso**

**Naruto: - casi se muere de la risa-**

**Miko: esta muy loco serás más fuete pero soy mas lista hermano**

**Zo: eso no me hace gracia hermana**

**Naruto: eh, Miko-san**

**Miko: tu eres el tal Naruto o te puedo llamar por tu otro nombre kyubee**

**Zo: -le tapa la boca- lo lamento**

**Naruto: eh... preferiría que me llames Naruto...**

**Miko: mira te puse una lista de chicas que te gustaran para tu mujer Zo: se su pone que soy yo el que se casa no tu**

**Naruto: esta es Hinata-san**

**Hinata: su... mujer...?**

**Miko: hola eres muy tierna- mira- este Naruto se me hace que eres despistado ella te quiere mucho jajaja**

**Naruto: no entiendo nada de lo que dices...**

**Zo: se lo dije pero el dice que no sabe si ella lo aceptara jajajaj**

**Naruto: cierra la bocota!!! yo me quedo con tu hermana!!!!!**

**Zo: - mira a Ino- Ho ..hola ... Ino chan- muy rojo y sonrojadote lo dice-**

**Miko: lastima no me gustas la verdad no quedaríamos juntos yo espero a una persona en especial- siguiéndole el juego a Naruto-**

**In: hola Zoney...-kun**

**Naruto: no lo decía en serio, vine aquí por Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo**

**Hinata: ...**

**Zo: - mira Ino se le pone la cara roja pero roja- aaa- se pone nervioso- **

**Miko: - le da una nalgada- vamos tigre- jjjj- **

**Zo: no hagas eso**

**Miko: telo dejo huerita- se retira**

**In: podrías llamarme Ino Zoney-kun?**

**Zo: si Ino- la toma tímidamente de la mano-**

**Mientras Naruto y Hinata están conversando en otro lado**

**Naruto: eh, Hinata, por que estas entrenando tanto?**

**Naruto: de veras Hinata dime que pasa**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun... creo que has escuchado lo de mi padre...**

**Naruto: si lo del el vengador**

**Hinata: debo hacerme mas fuerte...vendrá por mi...**

**Soriyu:- mira desde le hospital pero decide no molestar a al debilucho Uchilla se pone en el bosque tira un surquen con un reto para Usumaki- vamos a ver que tan rudo eres- se retira-**

**Naruto empujo a Hinata y cayo encima de ella, al lado de a cabeza luego se para con Hinata había un churinken con un papel que decía...**



**Traducción**

**Usumaki Naruto, te espero en la salida de la ciudad, si es que no tienes miedo, puedes recuperarlas insinúas arriesgando las tulla ven con uno represéntate de los de rotados no tardes el vengador**

**Hinata: vas a ir Naruto?**

**Naruto: tengo que hacerlo.**

**Naruto se para y se va, dejando a Hinata con la duda...por que lo hacia?**

**Hinata no pierde el tiempo y sigue a Naruto**

**Luego en otro lugar**

**Soriyu: - esperando en las afueras de la cuidad- espero que no tarde - mira Naruto- donde esta el represéntate de lo de rotados-lo mira con frialdad-**

**Naruto: aquí estoy!!!!!**

**Soriyu: bien cuando quieras- muy frió lo dice su mirada es temible- listo - en frente de Naruto le da una patada muy fuerte le hace un combo como el los grande de su cuidad dejando lo en le suelo –**

**Naruto: - se levanta y usa multiplicación de sombras-**

**Soriyu: apenas te puedes mover - mientras esquiva los cunay sin problemas y luego las alambres e hilos- me toca- solo se ve que desaparece las sombras antes de poder moverse ya estaban todas destrozadas- dime que intentas hacer- lo tiene por le cuello- es todo lo que puede hacer el hijo del tercero- pero es impactado por una técnica hyugaa es Hinata pero Soriyu no se mueve-**

**Naruto: hijo...del... tercero...- se quedo petrificado, la única razón por la que todavía estaba completo era por que Hinata le había ayudado-**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun!!!!**

**Soriyu: -golpea a Hinata en la mejilla hacendosa caer al suelo inconsciente - es una chica valiente- mira Naruto que en peso a emana el chacra de kyubee-**

**Naruto: como te atreves!!!! No vuelvas a tocar a Hinata!!!!- con una sola mano- por fin- hace un Rasen Gan de color rojo-**

**Naruto: comete esto!!!!!**

**Soriyu: - mira sin inmutarse- eso es todo - concentra una esfera de energía la cual esta impacto contra el Rasen Gan Naruto no lo creer su técnica mas fuerte esta siendo opacada- **

**Naruto: - siente como la esfera del otro es mucho más fuerte- pero que esta pasando**

**Naruto: no termina aun - usa técnica duplicación de sombras pero luego recuerda lo que paso la vez que enfrento a alguien mayor a el- no me asustas- trata de igualar en fuerza pero es incrustado en lo que es el muro de roca superado en poder por le impacto de las esferas luego se que mirado a Soriyu el esta sin ningún rasguño- haaaaaaaaaa**

**_Bueno hasta aquí el fic espero que les halla gustado y si les parese bueno denme consejos si no lo siento pero lo seguiré de todas maneras es mi primer trabajo y si sale uno que diga que es una por quería bueno dudo que sea le mejor del mundo yo nunca ofendo los trabajos de los otros gracias_**


End file.
